Technical Field
The invention relates to a clamp for an item of laundry having a clamp housing, a clamp mouth, and at least one movable clamping element.
Prior Art
Clamps of this type are used in laundries, for example in devices for feeding in particular large items of laundry (bed sheets, tablecloths, etc.) to a mangle or to another laundry treatment machine, but also in the conveying systems as well as in the storage and sorting lines of laundries.
It has been shown that the handling involved for known clamps of this type, above all the manual introduction of a section of the item of laundry into a clamp mouth of the clamp, is relatively complicated and thus time-consuming.